It is common for employers to contract with an agency to have the agency provide temporary and/or long term employees. Typically, the agency screens potential temporary employees, then upon requests from employers identifies a potential temporary employee and sends the temporary employee to the employer for the duration of time specified by the employer and/or until a specified project or portion of a project is completed.
In many instances, the agency pays the temporary employee for his/her work performed for the employer. Further, the employer pays the agency for the work performed by the temporary employee. The accounting of payments received by the agency and/or the payments made to the temporary employees retained by the agency can be a costly and time consuming process.